Human Facade
by LazerTH
Summary: Have Reploids become too human? This story explores one aspect.


Human façade

By LazerTH

            Mr. Gregory Phillips was familiar enough with robotics to spot a reploid. The typical worker wore a helmet, barrel-sized chest armour and large boots. Almost all reploids had gloves instead of 'skin' on their hands, and had large eyes. Telltale head implants, located at the ear, were found on most reploids also. Some, of course, were very human in appearance, but their headwear, large eyes, and strange hairstyles easily gave them away to the trained eye.

            Phillips was the strapping owner of a new software company, located in southern Europe. Now, in Japan, he was seated on a leatherette couch outside of Dr. Cain's office. The visit to Maverick Hunter HQ was business oriented. He would stay at the base for three days to observe the computer staff. 

            "Would you like some coffee, Sir?"

            He moved only his eyes. A reploid. 

            "I am fine, thank you."

            The inhuman thing moved away. The lobby was crawling with them. The problem Mr. Phillips had with reploids was that they were not _people_. They did not have the flesh and blood he had worked with throughout his professional career. He was not at home with robots; he did not feel a bond with them. One needed to have a bond with one's employees. Phillips settled himself into the couch and mumbled to himself.

            "Reploids are more efficient than humans. They need little rest, and their work is consistent. I saw York's company thrive with them, instead of humans. Why can't I learn to accept them?"

            "Maybe you just need to spend time with them."

            He started at the female voice. While he was brooding, a young woman had taken seat next to him. He scanned her, from head to foot. She was of slim build, and wore a white lab coat with black trousers. No circuitry protruded from her skull. No metal was anywhere on her body, in fact, apart from small silver earrings. Her eyes were brown and narrow, with crinkles around them. Her face had soft features, a nose and smiling mouth. Her straight, onyx-black hair fell a few inches past her shoulders. Her skin was a light shade of brown. Her hands had nails, and lines on the skin at the joints. She was human, and beautiful.

            "Good afternoon, madam. I am Gregory Phillips."

            He offered her his hand. She took it. It was warm, and was flesh. He was grateful that beneath the surface contained arteries and bones, instead of oil and titanium.

            "I'm called Zoë. I work with the computer staff in the western wing."

            Zoë was easy on the eyes. Why was she working in a reploid base?

            "Do you now? I came here specifically to observe your staff. I must meet with Dr. Cain to gain clearance to the workstations, so I'm tarrying here."

            Zoë inclined her head, still all smiles.

            "Our staff has a near perfect record. The computer efficiency rating is above ninety percent at all times. Why do you wish to observe us, Mr. Phillips?"

            He also smiled. She was assuming that he was here to rate their performance.

            "I am planning to employ reploids at my new software company."

            Her eyebrows rose.

            "Oh! I'm sure that you'll appreciate them. I work with them every day."

            "You may be at ease, but I feel rather upset if I'm not working with, um, actual people."

            She laughed, a delightful laugh.

            "Forgive me. I can't imagine anyone feeling upset around reploids. They understand your feelings, even if you're human. They're sympathetic to all range of emotion. There are humans working on our staff, and no complaints so far. I have never wanted another job, either."

            Phillips thought about that. Robots that understood emotion could handle frustrated customers.

            "Reploids only follow their instructions, correct?"

            Zoë shook her head 'no'. 

            "Not in the way you think. Reploids do follow instructions, but can adapt to almost anything, like humans. They won't concentrate on their job if, for instance, a virus or a hacker was detected on the system. They would do anything you would expect a normal person to do, Mr. Phillips."

            He thought about that, also. No wonder York was so successful. Their conversation turned to other topics, such as the state of the world economy, the technology market and future software possibilities. Phillips was pleased to discover that Zoë was interested in such things. She was so young, and he was nearing the age of forty. Their dialogue came to an end as Dr. Cain emerged from his office. They rose to meet him.

            "Dr. Cain, I am Gregory Phillips, the CEO of "Euroware"."

            "Mr. Phillips! Thank you for taking the time."

            Dr. Cain noticed Zoë.

            "You have met Zoë, Mr. Phillips?"

            "Ah, yes. A pleasant girl, I enjoyed talking with her."

            "As did I, Mr. Phillips," she said, and turned to Dr. Cain. "We were discussing several things."

            Dr. Cain invited them both to enter his office. When everyone was seated he began.

            "Now, I understand that you need clearance to observe our staff, Mr. Phillips."

            "I do. I am anxious, I must admit, to employ reploids, but Madam Zoë has been reconciling me to the prospect."

            Zoë beamed when Dr. Cain glanced at her.

            "Mr. Phillips, do you know who Zoë is?"

            Phillips frowned.

            "A human member of the computer staff, in the west wing."

            That delightful laugh came from Zoë again.

            "I am a reploid," she said, and brushed back her hair.

            Consternation. A reploid!

            "Impossible!" he protested, unable to take his eyes off of her. What had he missed? What made her so, so _human?_

            "Zoë had an alteration last week. Some reploid surgeons and I added human features to her skin, and managed to maintain her systems at human body temperature."

            Phillips shook his head in wonder. That girl was not human, and he had familiar conversation with her! He even had a crush on her, for a while!  How was it possible that reploids could become human, in both mind and body? 

            "Amazing," was all he could utter. Dr. Cain, and Zoë, smiled. 

~END~

Note from the author- I wonder if this will happen someday?


End file.
